


Fix

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: “我会修好你的。”“就像修好我那台老爷车一样？”“就像修好你那台老爷车一样。”





	1. Chapter 1

结束了疲惫的一个晚上，Q回到自己的公寓。

 

打开门，迎接他的是如往常一般漆黑的客厅，和卧室里的一点灯光。军需官脊背收紧，从鞋柜后面摸出一把手枪，摸黑朝卧室走去。扶手椅上坐着一个男人，Q的两只猫正蹭着那男人的腿不安的绕来绕去。

 

喀哒。保险打开的声音似乎惊醒了他，迷朦的抬手灌了一口酒。

 

“Q…”他带着浓重的鼻音说道。目光带着一点赞许落到了Q紧攥着的枪上。

 

“007。”Q合上保险把枪放到一旁。他评估了一下这似乎不是要他的特工归还装备以及补写报告的最佳时机。于是他只是招手叫过了他的猫，把她们抱到另一个房间去。

 

007自从上一个任务结束后已经消失很久了。严格意义上来讲，也不算完全的消失，智能血液还在工作，忠实的显示着传奇特工的实时位置。M也只说不必招他立刻回来，没有任务的这段时间只当他在休假。这种事情已经发生不止一次了，每当下一次任务开始前，他又会如常回来报道。Q不明白他此时出现在这里到底是什么原因，除去军需官与特工的关系，他们只是一起过过几夜，当然，是有性参与的那种。

 

思忖良久，Q还是决定以对待一个醉酒朋友的方式对待他的特工，所以他再次走回卧室的时候带了热毛巾和茶。

 

“James……？”Q喜欢在工作之外这么叫他。

 

他试图拿走007手里的酒瓶，可特工执意要喝到最后一口。Q只好扳过他的头帮他擦脸，好让他清醒一些。他很久没剃须了，胡子长出了茸茸的一层，几乎连到了鬓角。特工浅金色的睫毛半盖住他蓝色的眼睛，Q望进去，看到了浓浓的迷雾。军需官很清楚MI6的训练课程，这一点酒精还不足以让通过了各种耐药测试的特工喝醉，他这样精神状态唯一合理的解释就是M或者他自己，又在心理评估报告上做了手脚。军需官看得太入迷，没有发现那迷雾下的深蓝色漩涡也在回望着他。

 

 “May I……？”搭在Q皮带上的手说明了一切。

 

“Of course.”没有人能拒绝全英格兰最美的蓝眼睛。他认命般的叹口气，俯下身来吻住了特工的睫毛。

 

永远完美永远传奇的特工却有着婴儿一般的睫毛。它们在Q的唇下颤抖，泄漏了面具之下的情绪。

 

一只带着枪茧的手扣住军需官的后颈，像捏起一只小猫一样把他的唇从翕动的睫毛上拖下去，随后又被另一双唇堵住。浓浓的苏格兰威士忌味道随着特工的舌头一起撬开Q的牙关，一个掠夺般的吻，他尝到了鲜血与火药的味道。

 

那只在后颈用力的手将他们之间的吻进一步加深，黑色塑胶镜框硌到了布满细碎伤痕的颧骨，镜片被他们之间呼吸的蒸汽和皮肤上的油脂弄花，Bond摘掉那个碍事的眼镜甩到一旁，房间因情欲的蒸腾而升温，指挥官和他的特工忙于交换温度和体液，双手在彼此的身上探索，撕扯着除去对方的上衣。Q被这个吻拽得单膝跪在Bond腿旁，一手扶住椅背，一手紧紧抓住他的特工的肩膀。特工急切的索取，像久旱忽逢甘霖之人，想要吞下他的一切。他的唇，他的牙齿，他的舌头，他颤抖的喘息和偶尔挤出喉管的小声呻吟。他甚至想吞下他的呼吸，嘴唇扣住嘴唇，一点一点抽空军需官肺里的空气。Q因为缺氧而感到眩晕，脱力的手几乎抓不住特工汗湿的肩膀，他忘记了换气，瘫软在Bond身上，睁大眼睛却只能看见一片模糊的深蓝色迷雾，他深陷其中，旋转，天翻地覆。

 

Bond在窒息的边缘放开了他，反身将Q压在扶手椅上，新鲜的空气重新进入他的肺部，肩胛骨传来的尖锐痛楚稍稍唤醒了他混沌的大脑。他听到包装袋被牙齿扯开的声音，感觉到自己的腿被拉扯着折到胸口，然后是下身被进入的疼痛。Bond就这么握着他的脚踝操了进来。野蛮人，Q的这句评价没有说出口就被撞散，吸入的空气和翻腾的呻吟堵在喉咙口，他被自己的情欲噎住，发不出半点声音。Q腰背悬空，臀部被抵在椅面边缘不断操弄，头颈后仰，肋骨边缘毫无规律的扩张收缩，像一只垂死挣扎的，惨白的鹿。

 

这个姿势腰部受力太过，军需官预感到再这样下去明天他一定会腰痛得起不来床。“停下”，于是他说，在他身上挞伐的特工充耳不闻。“停下。”军需官提高声音又重复了一遍。他在抽插的间隙里找到时机，用折在胸口的脚蹬住特工的胯骨推开。他因为特工退出他体内的触感瑟缩了一下，然后有些艰难的爬起来向床走过去。突然一只手紧紧地攥住Q的手腕，“别走。”他被这嘶哑的声音惊得回头，看到了Bond眼中深得要吞噬了他的迷雾。

 

Q被反剪着一只手推倒在床上，Bond按着他另一侧的肩膀贯穿了他。被向后拉扯着的手臂发出了不祥的声响，Q的大脑在激素和恐惧的双重刺激下竟然感觉不到任何疼痛，只是本能地要挣脱特工的桎梏。“别走！”军需官被抓着小腿拖了回来，特工将他捞起来禁锢在自己怀中，重新进入了他。Bond有力的手臂紧紧勒住Q脆弱的脖颈和苍白的胸膛，像是溺水的人牢牢抓住一块浮木。Q徒劳的拍打着特工的手臂试图挣脱，指尖划过，留下一道道血痕。Bond的体温高得吓人，几乎要烫伤Q布满冷汗的背。随着下体的律动，特工将手臂愈发地收紧，似乎想把军需官烙在他的胸膛。Q自知无法挣脱，只好更向后地靠近Bond的身体，仰起头试图获得更多氧气。人类总是会在不经意间暴露自己的弱点。仰头靠在特工身上的Q看起来就像臣服于他枪口下的猎物，驯从地献祭自己的甘美。Bond服从了自己大型捕猎者的天性，低头啃咬着Q的侧颈。Q抬起他那只完好的手颤抖着抚摸特工毛茸茸的头发，安抚他同样颤抖的灵魂，埋在军需官颈侧的那颗头似乎发出了一声呜咽，Q的手下移，摸到了特工不知是被汗水还是泪水打湿糊成一簇一簇的睫毛。像被窥破了什么秘密一般，Bond全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，粗鲁的抓下Q的手固定在自己手臂里，更加用力地勒紧和穿刺怀里瘦弱的身躯。Q肺部的空气渐渐被挤出去，诡异的快感却随着窒息慢慢翻腾起来。他又重新陷入那一团深蓝色的迷雾中。他苍白，他脆弱，他是落入他网中的猎物。他索取，他掠夺，他把他牢牢箍在怀里。他是他的军需官，他从来没有拒绝。他们彼此纠缠，又一起攀上欲望的高峰。逐渐积累的欲望破开Q混沌的意识，他在窒息和颤抖中高潮，射精时条件反射地夹紧，引得Bond一同释放。

 

高潮之后的特工支撑不住两人的重量，松开手臂，两人交叠着倒在床上。新鲜空气大量涌进军需官的喉咙，引得他闷在床单里剧烈地咳嗽起来。Bond似乎是被这种声音惊醒，慢慢地从Q的身体里退了出来，军需官没有留给他不知所措的愧疚时间，虚弱地用沙哑的嗓音发出了指令，“水。”特工爬起来拿回了那杯冷掉的茶，Q稍稍支起身子，被拽脱臼的肩膀发出尖锐的抗议，他迅速地就着Bond的手喝了一口又重重地倒回床上。军需官想换个姿势爬起来去摸他被摘掉的眼镜，手边却触碰到了熟悉的塑料制品，Bond捡起被他甩掉的眼镜放回Q手里，又拿来那条同样冷掉的毛巾帮他清理。冰冷碰上Q的大腿，他忍不住颤抖了一下，身后特工的动作变得更加小心轻柔。007从不道歉，他现在所做的一切就是对刚才疯狂一切的愧疚的补偿。

 

“你真应该庆幸我刚才把枪落在厨房了，”Q在Bond试图触碰他脱臼的肩膀示意他准备帮他接上手臂时说道，“不然我一定会对着你那自命不凡的大脑门来上一发。”关节回扣带来的疼痛让Q的声音都带着痛苦的嘶嘶声，像一条怨毒的小蛇。

 

“那下次开始之前我一定好好检查你的武器。”Bond似乎有点找回了平时那个自己，开始帮Q按摩肩膀。

 

“没有下一次了！”Q真的有些生气，Bond这次玩得太过火了。下次任务一定要扣除他所有的装备，让他赤手空拳的去和恐怖分子作斗争。Q一边眯起眼睛接受特工的按摩一边这样想着。

 

直到把Q好好的安顿在被窝里之后，Bond开始一件一件捡起散落的衣服。Q觉得以特工今晚的状态放他回去那个毫无生气的公寓不是什么好的选择，即使是从来不在情人处过夜的James Bond。

 

“如果你想留下来，”Q的话快过他的大脑，就这么从嘴边溜出来。正在扣紧皮带的特工动作一滞，“你最好去洗个澡，如果你还想在床上睡觉的话。”

 

特工抓起他剩下的衣服向房间外走去。“或者至少帮我把猫放出来？”Q不甘心地又补了一句。

 

紧接着，他就听到了开门声，向他欢快跑来的喵喵声，和浴室里响起的水声。


	2. Chapter 2

  
Bond洗完澡回来的时候Q正靠在床头抽烟。他的军需官裹在被子里一手夹着细长的烟卷一手拿着手机在噼里啪啦地打字。  
  
“你家里就只有电动剃须刀吗？”Bond没话找话。  
Q头也不抬的回他，“效率高。”  
“电动的剃不干净。”Bond摸着下巴。  
“噢，Bond，别想让我给你剃须，想都别想。”Q终于把注意力投到他身上。  
特工愣了一下，“我什么都知道。”军需官露出一个得意的微笑。  
  
在言语上输了一程的特工决定在身体上找回来，他用一种不必要的伸展肌肉的方式慢慢擦着身体上的水珠。双零特工的身体是他们的第二件武器，Q看得双颊发红。当一滴水珠滑过腰侧坠进松松卡在胯骨上的浴巾时，他羞愤得一把扔了手机换成平板开始在上面用力得戳戳点点。  
  
得意的特工把自己摔上床，然后扒拉走他们之间卧着的两只猫，伸长手臂从军需官手里抢走了还燃着的烟，冷不防被满嘴的薄荷味呛了一下。  
“女士烟？”抽惯了高焦油的特工一脸嫌弃，但还是把烟塞回了嘴里。  
“焦油含量低，”Q从Bond嘴上摘下烟，塞回嘴里深深地吸了一口。  
“我在戒烟。”看见Bond挑起的眉毛Q手一动就按灭在床头的烟灰缸里。  
“你在任务时候让我省点心我也能少抽两根。”说完又埋头鼓捣平板。  
  
特工躺在床上有点烦躁，一半是因为那按灭的半根烟，一般是因为还没有人在他的床上不把注意力放在他身上。Bond无聊地抄起一只猫揉着，期间收获了Q的“你虐待动物”白眼若干。毛毛热热的一团趴在特工的胸口咕噜着，他陷在软软的枕头和被子里。沐浴露、红茶、柔顺剂、和一点薄荷烟的味道组成的Bond不知道怎么形容，也许叫做家的味道包围着他，特工小心翼翼地松懈下来，他允许自己放松下来，在别人的床上做出一些非任务中的举动。他甚至倾过身子去偷看Q的平板，头搭在他的军需官的手臂上，像一只好奇的大猫。  
  
“我肩膀还疼着呢。”Q对于打扰他工作的大型猫科动物很不满，动动手臂让Bond挪开。半天没得到回应，Q偏头看他，眼睫低垂挡住了情绪，特工慢慢地有一点僵硬地挪开。军需官叹了口气，揽过特工的肩膀把他重新按在自己胸口，一手环着他一手继续工作。Q摸上Bond沙金色的短发，带着一点水汽，触手却是意外地柔软。  
  
“见你第一面的时候我就想摸摸你的头发了。”军需官毫无预兆地说。“我以为会很扎手，跟你的性格一样。”


End file.
